


Однострочники по Вратам

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Drama, Episode: s02e18 Michael, Episode: s03e14 Tao of Rodney, Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Драбблы, написанные по заявкам.





	1. Это вы продаете улей?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Creator of illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559279) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тодд и Салли (королева рейфов из первой серии), продажа улья, юмор.

На экране появляется Тодд.  
Салли:  
— Здравствуйте! Это ваш союз продает улей?  
— Да.  
— Я хочу поговорить с вашей королевой.  
— А… Она сейчас занята. Но я уполномочен решать все хозяйственные вопросы.  
— Ладно, вы написали, что улей подержанный. В каком он состоянии?  
— Ну, ему несколько тысяч лет и он побывал во множестве славных битв…  
Салли, нетерпеливо:  
— Но он хотя бы на ходу?  
Тодд:  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Где он сейчас?  
— Одна половина — тут на планете…  
— Половина?!  
Тодд:  
— Дело в том, что его… разобрали для ремонта.  
— Хорошо, а где другая?  
— Другая… — Тодд делает неопределенный жест рукой. — В другом месте.  
— И сколько вы хотите?  
— За носовую часть — 1 000, остальное… по 5 человек за тонну.  
— Столько за рухлядь? Грабеж!  
— Ну, не хотите-как хотите. Но учтите, на тысячу световых лет вокруг нет ни одного улья на продажу, а я слышал, вы уже пять лет как лишились собственного. Спрашивается, что за королева без улья?  
Салли, многозначительно:  
— А что за улей без королевы?  
Пауза.  
Тодд:  
— Так и быть, забирайте за полцены.

P.S. Действие происходит после серии 517, и Тодд пытается «спихнуть» Салли обломки своего улья, который развалился над Лантией-2.

_21 ноября 2013_


	2. Творец иллюзий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейфы (любые персонажи из сериала), маленькие хобби.

Книга попадает к нему в руки случайно — небольшой потрепанный томик с черно-белыми иллюстрациями, забытый кем-то в столовой. Сначала он думает вернуть ее владельцу, но потом открывает и уже не может оторваться. И книга остается жить в его скудно обставленной комнате.

Он часами тренируется перед зеркалом, оттачивая движения, пока они не становятся легкими и стремительными. И карты скользят между пальцами, как мотыльки, послушные его воле. Он начинает снова и снова, ловя мельчайшие детали в отражении, забываясь в этом красно-белом мерцании, — творец иллюзий. Он представляет, как озаряются удивлением и радостью их глаза, как они следят, затаив дыхание, за порханием карт, а потом смеются и аплодируют, — друзья. На миг покой и безмятежность заполняют пустоту на месте прошлого. На миг не остается ничего: только их улыбки, смех и теплый свет, заливающий комнату.

Но миг проходит, и их взгляды снова становятся настороженными. И его осеняет: так фокусник наблюдает за зрителем, боясь, как бы тот не раскрыл его фокус.

P.S. Речь о Майкле и атлантийцах.

_22 ноября 2013_


	3. Конструктор Лего

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> МакКей и Тодд, Земля, Атлантида. МакКей приносит Тодду конструктор Лего, чтобы тот не скучал и объясняет что это такое, юмор.

Исполнение №1

— МакКей?  
— Привет, Тодд.  
— А это что?  
— Ну, я тут подумал, что тебе может быть скучно, и поэтому принес кое-что. Итак, две недели работы, 3D-печать и вуаля: специальный выпуск конструктора Лего «Звездные врата: Атлантида», спроектированный лично доктором Родни МакКеем. Великий город Древних на 4 квадратных метрах. Точная копия в масштабе 1 к 2000.  
— И для чего это?  
— Ну, вообще-то, это такая игрушка для детей. Сделал племяннице на День рождения, но оказалось, что это нарушение договора о неразглашении, и решил, чего добру пропадать. Так, тут на картинках показано, как собирать… А это человечки, чтобы разыгрывать сражения. Вот наша команда: я, Шеппард, Ронон, Тейла, вот рейфы: солдаты, офицеры… королева.  
— А это кто?  
— А… Это ты. Правда похож? .. Ладно, ты пока с этим развлекайся, а завтра я еще улей принесу.

 

Исполнение №2

Тодд, замечая на коробке ободранный участок:  
— А здесь что было написано?  
МакКей, замявшись:  
— Детям от 3-х лет.  
— Это игрушка?  
— Да, но… очень развивает фантазию и мышление. У меня в детстве был такой и, пожалуйста, результат налицо.  
МакКей открывает коробку и берет две детали:  
— Соединяется вот так. Можно собирать что угодно: стрелы, ульи, лаборатории, а человечки специально окрашены в зеленый цвет… — ловит странный взгляд Тодда. — Ладно, разбирайся пока, а я пошел. Очередное заседание МНК.

Через пару недель МакКей заходит к Тодду и видит, что тот стоит посреди камеры и задумчиво смотрит на конструктор, насыпанный кучками разного размера на полу.  
МакКей:  
— Интересное применение. И что это?  
Тодд, не отрываясь от созерцания:  
— Сад камней.  
МакКей:  
— Хм… Звучит неплохо. А у меня хорошие новости. МНК разрешил тебе вернуться в Пегас на «Дедале». И догадайся, кто их убедил?  
Тодд молчит.  
МакКей, самодовольно:  
— Я. Ты же знаешь, я умею убеждать.  
Тодд продолжает молчать.  
МакКей:  
— Э… Ничего не хочешь сказать? Ну, там… «Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь»?  
Тодд, безликим голосом:  
— Жизнь есть страдание. Лишь просветление избавляет от страданий.  
МакКей, недовольным тоном:  
— Та-а-ак… Все понятно, — щелкает рацией. — Шеппард, это МакКей. Кто пустил к рейфу доктора Кусанаги?

P.S. Доктор Мико Кусанаги — японка, одна из сотрудниц МакКея, появляется в серии 117 Letters from Pegasus.

_16 ноября 2013_


	4. А вознесшиеся и, правда, могут все?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Родни МакКей и остальные члены экспедиции. МакКей возносится с помощью устройства Древних, но вскоре Вознесшиеся возвращают его обратно. Атлантийцы постепенно догадываются почему, юмор.  
> По мотивам серии 314 Tao of Rodney.

Атлантида. Лаборатория. Зеленка с МакКеем сидят за компьютерами.  
Зеленка:  
— Родни, давно хотел у тебя спросить, как там?  
МакКей, раздраженно:  
— Там, это где?  
— Ну, там, среди вознесшихся.  
МакКей, не отрываясь от монитора:  
— Ничего особенного. Скука, да и только. Какой смысл во всемогуществе, если нельзя его использовать?  
Зеленка:  
— Поэтому ты и вернулся?  
МакКей, еще более раздраженно:  
— Да, потому что здесь я смогу сделать гораздо больше. Особенно если меня не будут отвлекать дурацкими вопросами.  
Зеленка замолкает, но через несколько минут не выдерживает:  
— А вознесшиеся и правда могут все?  
МакКей, вне себя:  
— Да им создать сверхновую все равно, что лампочку вкрутить!  
Зеленка:  
— Кстати о сверхновых. Мы тут на днях обнаружили одну на самом краю галактики. И в базе Древних этой звезды почему-то нет…

_21 ноября 2013_


	5. Люди против рейфов в суде

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одна планета так устала от частых сборов, что подала на рейфов в суд, юмор.

Зал суда. В одной стороне зала сидит делегация рейфов, в другой — атлантийцы с Вулси во главе и несколько атозианцев. Все в напряженном ожидании. На месте судебного пристава — репликатор, на месте судей — трое Древних.  
Один из Древних встает:  
— Итак, суд рассмотрел дело о превышении должностных полномочий со стороны регулятора народонаселения звездной системы К-54-1, далее — Ответчика, по заявлению населения пятой планеты данной звездной системы, далее — Истца, и постановил: признать факт неоднократного превышения Ответчиком установленной нормы сбора, что поставило под угрозу существование сообщества Истца и в целом демографическую стабильность галактики Пегас. В качестве меры пресечения, а также с целью восстановления численности сообщества Истца, в следующие 500 лет с момента принятия данного судебного решения по галактическому летосчислению Ответчику запрещается проводить сбор на планете К-54-1-5. Исполнение данного судебного решения возлагается на службу приставов, а именно — патрульный крейсер класса «Аврора». Данное судебное решение является окончательным и обжалованию не подлежит.  
Древний стучит молотком и вместе с двумя другими исчезает в сиянии. Хмурые рейфы под бесстрастным взглядом репликатора покидают зал. За ними следуют атлантийцы с атозианцами.  
Шеппард — МакКею, тихо:  
— Вот уж не думал, что в другой галактике от юриста тоже может быть толк.

_11 ноября 2013_


End file.
